Remuk Jantungku Onna
by Nelli is My Name
Summary: Remuk jantungku saat melihatmu pergi.


Bleach hanya milik Ttite Kubo seorang

Remuk Jantungku by Geisha

Remuk Jantungku

Aku membuka mataku ini dan hanya melihatmu dari sini. Yah hanya dapatku lihat saja dari sini. Kini ku baru sadar ternyata seperti ini rasanya _sakit. _Tak sanggup ku melihatmu di kubur seperti itu. Memikirkannya saja aku terasa _sakit_. Kenapa?Kenapa?Aku merasa dadaku sesak. Apakah ini yang berarti _hati_. Benarkah Onna?

sulit ku kira kehilangannya  
>sakit terasa memikirkannya<p>

Aku tak ingin melihat ini semua. Ada apa ini?Ada apa denganku?Astaga aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti itu. Apakah akhirnya menjadi seperti ini?Kenapa dadaku sakit saat melihat perlahan-lahan tubuhmu masuk ke dalam tanah?Ada apa ini? Aku seorang espada yang sama sekali bukan manusia kenapa bisa merasakan ini?Aku merasa jantungku seperti hancur. Bagaimana hidupku nanti?Apakah aku seorang penghianat Aizen-sama?

"Kenapa Ulquiorra Schiffer"Aku mencoba mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Kau terlalu berharga untuk mati Onna.

hancur warasku kau tlah berlalu  
>tinggalkan aku begitu<br>rapuh hidupku, remuk jantungku 

Seharusnya aku lebih menjagamu dengan baik dan tak membiarkanmu di bawa oleh Kurosaki. Dengan begitu kau takkan mati Onna. Dasar bodoh lalu untuk apa tugasku ini pada Aizen-sama.

"Apa aku menjagamu ini untuk Aizen atau untuk apa?Aku juga tak tau"Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

semua salahku tak jaga dirimu  
>untuk hatiku sungguh ku tak sanggup<p>

**Flashback**

"Onna aku masuk"Kata Ulquiorra datar sambil memasuki kamar Orihime.

"Ternyata sudah tidur"Ulquiorrapun masuk dengan arrancar pelayan untuk mengambil bekas piring Orihime.

"Ehh…Ul.."Orihime mengigau kecil.

"Hhh…Jj..Jangan"Orihime mengigau lagi membuat Ulquiorra menghampirinya.

"Ulquio..ra"Orihime mengigau lebih keras.

"Onna bangunlah"Kata Ulquiorra datar.

"KUROSAKI-KUN"Teriak Orihime lalu bangun dengan nafas tidak menentu. Arrancar pelayanpun menoleh.

"Pergilah"Kata Ulquiorra datar pada arrancar pelayan.

"Baik Tuan"Kata arrancar pelayan sambil meninggalkan kamar Orihime.

" Kenapa"Tanya Ulquiorra datar.

Hanya deru nafas tidak menentu jawaban Orihime.

"Aku bermimpi"Kata Orihime sepuluh detik kemudian.

"Hm lanjutkan"Kata Ulquiorra sambil meninggalkan Orihime.

"Ini nightmare Ulquiorra"Jawab Orihime sweatdrop.

"Oh"

Satu menit kemudian Ulquiorra berbicara

"Teman-temanmu sudah kesini"

"Apa?"Jawab Orihime seperti pertanyaan.

"Tunggu saja sampai nanti ku bunuh Kurosaki Ichigo"Kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Kau jahat sekali"Orihime kaget.

"Aku tidak pernah jahat memang seperti inilah tugasku"Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Huh sudah kuduga kau memang tidak mengerti apa yang namanya hati"Kata Orihime sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hati?Apa itu?"Ulquiorra membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Kau tau hati itu adalah organ tubuh yang akan merasakan dimana kita sedih,senang bahkan jatuh cinta sudahlah lupakan saja kau tak akan mengetahuinya"Jawab Orihime kesal.

"Katamu organ tubuh?Kenapa aku tidak pernah merasakan itu?Apakah aku akan menemukannya jika merobek dadamu"Kata Ulquiorra sambil menunjuk dada Orihime.

"Atau membuka tengkorak kepalamu"Kata Ulquiorra lagi sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

"Hati itu letaknya disini"Kata Orihime sambil menyentuh lubang hollow Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra merasa aneh saat itu. Dia merasakan lubang hollownya hangat.

"Lupakan ocehan tidak pentingmu tentang hati itu"Kata Ulquiorra sambil melangkah mundur.

"Teman-temanmu sebentar lagi akan mati"Lanjut Ulquiorra.

"Mereka tidak akan mati. Hatiku bersama mereka"Kata Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tau temanmu yang bernama Rukia Kuchika dan Sado itu sudah..Mati"Kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Tidak mungkin"Kata Orihime sambil mendekap tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi usaha mereka akan sia-sia. Mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu dan kau akan mati disini"Kata Ulquiorra sedikit dingin.

_PLAK_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Ulquiorra.

"Aku percaya mereka akan selamat dan usaha mereka tidak akan sia-sia"Bentak Orihime.

Ulquiorrapun pergi tanpa menggubris Orihime.

"Andai kau tau apa tadi isi mimpiku"Kata Orihime dengan tatapan kososng.

"Kau tau aku tadi bermimpi kau kalah melawan Kurosaki-kun"Orihimepun mulai menangis.

"Kenapa aku ini?Aku tidak ingin keduanya mati"Mata Orihimepun di banjiri oleh airmata.

semua terjadi seperti mimpi  
>mimpi burukku kehilanganmu<p>

_TRANG_

Ichigopun mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Ulquiorra tetapi Ulquiorra membalasnya.

"Apa ini?Kenapa persis sekali dengan mimpiku"Batin Orihime.

Suara pedangpun masih beradu hingga akhirnya Ichigo tersungkur di tanah.

"KUROSAKI-KUN"Teriak Orihime lalu ia menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa?"Tanya Orihime sambil menangis.

"Jadi begitu"Kata Ulquiorra.

"Jadi kau membela temanmu yang tidak berharga itu"Kata Ulquiorra menimpali.

"_Kenapa ini sangat mirip dengan mimpiku_"Batin Orihime lagi.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berubah menjadi hollow. Orihimepun terpental.

"Aww"Orihime meringis kesakitan.

Ulquiorrapun melirik Orihime. Ingin rasanya ia menolong Orihime tetapi ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Ichigopun akan menebas sayap Ulquiorra dari belakang.

_SRET_

Akan tetapi

"A..Apa?"Ulquiorra terbelalak kaget.

"Huh ak..hir..nyah ehhh s..sseperti i..ni kan Ul..Ulquiorra"Kata Orihime yang bersimpah darah yang tersenyum renyah sambil menoleh Ulquiorra.

Orihimepun ambruk lalu di tangkap Ulquiorra.

"Sembuhkan lukamu"Kata Ulquiorra dengan raut kesedihan terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Sementara Ichigo sudah sadar lalu kembali ke semula.

"Apa yang telah ku perbuat"Kata Ichigo kaget.

"A..ku tt..tidak mau"Jawab Orihime.

"Kalian pp..pasti ada yang m..mat..ti kalau cara..nyah ahh t..tid..dak seperti ini"Lanjut Orihime.

karena kamu nyawaku  
>karena kamu nafasku<p>

Ichigopun menghampiri Orihime.

"Inoue"Ichigo terbelalak melihat luka sabetan pedang yang cukup panjang dan dalam dari tangan hingga perutnya.

"A aku m minta maaf"Ichigopun mulai menangis.

"TUNGGU APALAGI CEPAT SEMBUHKAN LUKAMU"Bentak Ichigo.

"Ah huh bb..bagaimana yah tt..tapi a..aku tidak ma..mau"Kata Orihime sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau nanti ak..ku sem..buhkan l..lukaku pp..pasti kalian a..akan ber tt..tengkar l..lagih"Tambah Orihime.

Ichigopun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena memang lukanya cukup dalam dan semua itu karena dirinya.

"Ss..sakitkan?"Kata Orihime.

"Sss..sakitkan da..damuh Ulqui or..rah"Kata Orihime lemah.

karena kamu jantungku  
>karena kamu<p>

"Dasar gadis bodoh"Kata Ulquiorra menimpali.

"Untuk apa kau menyelamatkanku bodoh"Kata Ulquiorra sambil menggenggam tangan Orihime.

"Hah?A..Awas kk..kau yy..yah.. uhuk uhuk"Kata Orihime sambil terbatuk-batuk dan darah segarpun keluar dari mulutnya.

Ulquiorrapun menangis lalu mendekapnya erat di dadanya.

"Huh it..itu art..ti nya kk..kau mm..mempunyai hah..hati"Kata Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Ku mohon sembuhkan lukamu"Kata Ulquiorra dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"B..baiklah kk..kalau it..tu mm..mau kk..kaliian"Kata Orihime yang meneteskan airmatanya.

"Ssh.. kk.."genggaman tangan Orihime tadipun melonggar.

"AAHH"Ichigopun merasa bersalah karena ia yang membunuh Orihime.

Kini hanyalah tangisan Ulquiorra yang ada meskipun tidak bersuara.

Kini jantungnya serasa akan meledak karena hal ini.

rapuh hidupku, remuk jantungku  
>rapuh hidupku, remuk jantungku<p>

tanpa kamu ku lemah  
>tanpa kamu ku resah<br>tanpa kamu ku gundah  
>tanpa kamu<p>

**Flashback end**

Kini perlahan-lahan tubuh Orihime masuk ke dalam tanah kuburan itu. Ulquiorra tak sanggup melihatnya. Ia lebih menginginkan untuk menutup matanya saat ini.

Semua orangpun sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing sementara Ichigo hanya menangis sembari menancapkan bunga di tanah kuburan itu.

"Maafkan aku I..Inoue"

Ichigopun akhirnya pulang dengan langkah gotai sehingga Ulquiorra memberanikan dirinya mendekati kuburan Orihime itu.

Sudah cukup yang disampaikan Ulquiorra.

Tak ada yang ingin Ulquiorra ungkapkan disitu.

Sakit dadanya melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

Hingga iapun terduduk lemas di situ.

ou hooo ooo

remuk jantungku


End file.
